The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the cultivar name ‘Syllabub Purple.’
‘Syllabub Purple,’ identified as 30620-7, was a whole plant mutation grown in a controlled planting of the unpatented variety ‘Syllabub’ in Cleangro Limited, Vinnetrow Road, Chichester, West Sussex PO20 1QD United Kingdom. The new Chrysanthemum variety ‘Syllabub Purple’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.